RWBY Marvel Minisodes
by Scam Man
Summary: A collection of one shot stories staring characters from the RWBY Marvelverse (official preface inside)
1. Preface

Greetings folks! Scam Man here with something new I want to try. I know it seems like I'm going back on my word of only writing one story at a time, but this is something might help with that.

First, for those wondering about the RWBY Spider and even the first special, I will get to those sometime after December 17th when my final school project is due. In that time, I have formulated different ideas and directions where I will take the story and this is one of them.

I give you…the RWBY Marvel Minisodes! This is essentially my new way of doing one shots, for those of you who remember when I did that. The difference is they'll be housed in a single story. This is something I'll do every so often when I have writer's block with the main stories. Each chapter is a different adventure for any character of the Marvel or RWBY lore. But in order to keep things interesting, I encourage you, the readers, to submit ideas for Minisodes and what characters you want to interact with one another. While I'll be doing my own in the hopes of expanding the universe, I want to hear what ideas you guys have.

They'll mostly take place years before Spider-Man's career, but during the careers of other heroes whose stories I will write eventually. As a reminder, I plan on writing stories for X-Men, Iron-Man, Ant-Man &Wasp, Hulk, and Captain Marvel. I don't know what order, but they'll be done one at a time after RWBY Spider and it leads up to the first Avengers story (minus X-Men, sorry, maybe next time).

So that's about it, let me know what you guys think, and I'll see you later!


	2. Minisode 1

RWBY Spider Minisode 1: When Ebony met Zwei

_1 year 3 months ago, December 20__th__, the Home of Arden Ambrose, 7:30 am_

Arden Ambrose yawned after waking and pets his cat Ebony. "I know this isn't for a few days, but Merry Christmas Ebony," Arden said as he got up and walked into his bathroom.

"And a Merry Christmas to you too," Ebony replied, even though she knew he couldn't understand her anyway. The black cat licked the back of her paw and jumped off the sixteen year old's bed. "Though it's around this time I miss Agatha." Agatha Harkness was Ebony's previous owner, that is until she died two years ago and the boy who used to clean her house inherited her cat. "Perhaps a walk will ease my mind." Ebony jumped up to the window, opened it with the top of her head, and leapt outside into the cold, snowy morning. Most house cats would prefer to remain indoors and stay warm, but Ebony isn't most cats now is she?

"Alright, where to begin?" the feline asked herself. "Guess I'll see what kind of excitement is in the city today." Spying a bus coming down the road, she jumped as it passed and nestled herself into the rear bumper for the duration of her trip.

_The Home of Ruby Rose, 7:41 am_

"C'mon Ruby we're going to be late"! Yang called from down the stairs.

"Ah but Yang"! Ruby began as she came walking down the steps, "Why can't we just skip school?"

"Just because Christmas break is in a few days doesn't mean you should skip out on your education," Yang responded in that matter-of-fact tone. "Besides, I know what you _really_ want to do." Both sisters smile as they hear a bark at the top of the stairs. The family dog Zwei had his tongue out as he wagged his tail, happy to see his owners. Every holiday season, their father ships Zwei to their uncle's home so the girls have a little piece of home for the holidays.

"How could you ignore that face?" Ruby asked with her own puppy dog eyes.

"As adorable as that pup is, he'll just have to wait." Yang put a hand on her disappointed sister's shoulder and added, "Don't worry; there will be plenty of play time _after_ school."

"Okay," Ruby mumbled reluctantly. She looked up at her dog and said, "See you later Zwei"!

The dog himself was jumping for joy as he ran down the steps. "Wait for me Ruby! I want to play, play, and play some more"! Zwei barked as he ran out the doggy door in time to see Ruby jump on behind Yang and they took off on the blonde's bike. Zwei saw them take off from the sidewalk and droop his head down. "Aw man, guess Ruby doesn't want to play with me right now. What am I supposed to do till she gets back?"

Suddenly a car passes in front of Zwei and he briefly saw his reflection in the hub caps. He straightened out and started sprinting after the automobile, barking his head off.

"Excuse me sir! There's a dog in your tires! And he looks a lot like me"! Zwei kept shouting in vain as he followed the car into the city.

_Vale City, 7:52 am_

The bus comes to a halt at one of its designated stops and Ebony hops off. "Thanks for the lift," Ebony said as she saw the bus drive off. She then proceeds down the street, looking up every so often at the other pedestrians. Ebony saw the dirty looks the humans gave the Faunus, some very subtle, others blatantly obvious. "God, even during the holiday's humans can be so racist," Ebony sighed as she stopped at a crosswalk. As the last car passed, the light turns green for the walkers and the black cat joins them as they crossed the street. She was halfway there when Ebony heard barking and shouting mixed together.

"Hey, hey, people! Hi people! I love people! Oh look a cat"! At this, Ebony turned her head and freaked out a little when she saw a dog barreling down the street.

"Son of a bitch"! Ebony screeched and took off with this dog at her heels. She tried to swerve and sprint away, but he was always right behind her. Then she turned and entered an alleyway, jumping on top of a dumpster.

"Hi"! The dog barked, "What was that about me you said back there?"

Ebony cocked her head in confusion and couldn't form a proper sentence. "I-you-wh-What are you…just what?"!

"You said 'Son of a bitch', which is me. What were you saying about me?" Zwei was generally curious.

"I wasn't saying anything about you, just seeing a dog in general just scared the crap out of me"! Ebony answered.

"Why?" Ebony couldn't believe he just asked that question.

"What do you mean 'why'?! Cats and dogs are sworn enemies! You chase us and we run up trees, outsmarting you because we are the superior r…," Ebony stops herself and says, "Oh my God I sound almost human."

"Well I don't know about all that, I just wanted to meet new people"! Zwei said and did a happy backflip.

Sensing no threat from this pooch, Ebony jumps down and approaches him slowly. "You're a friendly one aren't you?"

Zwei wagged his tail and answered, "I love everyone. Guess it's something I learned from my owners. They're sweet people."

"Suppose I could relate," Ebony related, "My owner has this sixth sense of right and wrong. And _my_ sense is telling me you speak the truth."

"My names Zwei Rose" the dog stated.

"Ebony Hark…I mean, Ambrose, Ebony Ambrose," Ebony said, correcting herself.

"So what brings you to the city?" Zwei asked as the pair started walking side-by-side out of the alley.

"I was feeling a little down and decided a walk would be best to clear my thoughts," Ebony answered. "What about you?"

"I was chasing a car with dogs in its tires," Zwei replied with a smile.

Ebony raised an eyebrow and stated, "Something tells me that makes sense only to you."

A few hours go by and in that time Ebony and Zwei exchange stories about their owners. Ebony felt bad for the girls Zwei plays with, both had mothers taken from them in different ways. He provided them a playful comfort to the internal pain they must be hiding.

As for Zwei, he couldn't understand much about what Ebony was talking about pertaining to her previous owner. She said she was a witch or something? And as for her current owners, they sound like nice people. But according to Ebony, the mother is hiding something, a dark secret or whatever.

"Anyway, want to go to the zoo?" Ebony asked, "I know this monkey who is secretly a hit…"

Suddenly, a gunshot is heard and startles the pair. Ebony stiffened and Zwei was freaking out. Any passersby who heard the dog's confused ranting thought he was barking up a storm.

"Ebony what was that?"! He yelled, "It sounded a lot like those loud toys my owners play with. I don't like those scary noises, they hurt my ears"!

"Will you please stop shouting and we'll find out?"! Ebony asked her canine companion. The furry duo follows the sound and finds the source originated from an alley. Inside, a human couple was backed into a corner by three Faunus thugs. The human male was lying on the ground clutching a bullet wound with his panic stricken wife holding him. The Faunus in the middle held the smoking gun.

"You animals"! The human female shouted. "Why?"!

"Shut-up and give us your goods," one of the thugs demanded, pointing to the shopping bags.

Zwei was growling, "Ebony, we got to do something. I hate bullies."

Ebony silently agreed and her eyes glowed, ready to make her move. But before she did, something strange happened.

The gun in the middle Faunus's hand was knocked away and he was sent flying on his back by an uppercut. The only problem, there was no visible attacker!

"What the…who did that?" one of the other Faunus asked before he too was assaulted. He doubled over from an unseen blow to the gut and was felled by a right cross.

The last culprit was shaking with fear when he jumped back from another unexpected event. Appearing from nowhere in a flash of light was a man in a red jumpsuit wearing a metal helmet in the shape of an ant's head. He was so petrified that he didn't even dodge a punch right to the middle of his face.

With the last criminal down, the man in red turned and addressed the victims. He kneeled down to the woman's eye level and said, "Don't worry, I already called an ambulance, they're on their way."

Zwei and Ebony couldn't believe what they just saw. "Uh Ebony, what just happened?" Zwei asked.

"I've seen some incredible things in my lifetime, but that was a first," Ebony commented.

Just then, one of the Faunus struggled to his feet and made for the gun. Zwei sprang into action then and there, leaping up and rolling into a ball. He tackled the criminal, sending him sliding on the ground, defeated. The man in red saw what happened and immediately subdued all three criminals with plastic ties.

"Thanks for the assist," the mystery man said to Zwei and petted his head. As the sounds of sirens approached, he stood up straight, pressed a button on his belt, and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Hey Zwei, time to go"! Ebony called out and Zwei ran after her as the police and paramedics arrived.

A few minutes later, Ebony and Zwei arrived at a bus stop to catch their breaths. "Well that was a bit more excitement than I wanted to experience," Ebony said. "I think it's about time I head home before my owner worries about me."

"Yeah, mine too," Zwei responds and adds, "You think we'll see each other again Ebony?"

Ebony smiled and said, "Someday. Until then, do me a favor." Zwei cocked his head and the feline asks, "Always make those humans of yours happy. Human lives are short, but a dog's are shorter. Spend every waking moment making those girls happy, make them forget the pain. Such love and compassion can empower the greatest of warriors."

"Oh I'm good at that Ebony, don't worry. And you too you know, with your owner." Ebony's expression changed to sadness. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to let you in on a secret." Ebony leaned in and whispered something in Zwei's ear.

Zwei took a good look at his feline friend and stated, "You don't look that old to me."

"You flatterer you," Ebony replied and jumped on the rear bumper of the parked bus. "Ta-ta for now," she said and the bus took off. After a few seconds of watching the bus drive away, Zwei started to make his way home.

_The Home of Ruby Rose, 3:10 pm_

As the door opened at the returning sisters, Zwei leapt up from his nap and jumped into Ruby's arms, licking her cheek.

"Aw, it's good to see you too Zwei," Ruby said, dropping her backpack and petting her dog.

"Zwei seems very affectionate, more so than usual," Yang commented.

"I wouldn't have him any other way," Ruby added.

_The Home of Arden Ambrose, 3:21 pm_

"This sucks"! Arden yelled storming into his room and throwing his backpack and camera onto his bed. Ebony watched her owner and felt bad for whatever misfortune that has befallen him so close to Christmas. He then changed his voice, mimicking a girl, and said, "_Arden, you can't be a good journalist with no good photos and a poor story._ Jessica thinks she knows so much just because she's older than me! Well I'm sick of her attitude and bossing me around"! Arden slumped down on his bed and rubbed his eyes.

Ebony leapt up and started purring and meowing while rubbing her head at his side. Her efforts were rewarded with petting. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up," Arden said.

"Arden! Could you come down here?" his dad shouted from downstairs.

"Coming dad"! Arden answered and left the room, leaving Arden all alone.

"I feel so bad for you Arden," Ebony said to herself, "You have such a good heart, a pure soul, and only so few people see that. But if what Agatha told me was true; you are destined for great things." And then for no reason at all, Ebony looked up to see a spider dangling from a web on the ceiling.

_Grayburn College, 4:00 pm_

In a flash of light, Henry Pym grew to normal size in the safety of his laboratory at one of Vale's most prominent colleges for normal citizens. He then removed his strange outfit and put it into a secret vault. He then passed a lab bench containing several tools, insects, and a metal in a glass jar labeled "Metal 116: Vibranium" and sat down at his desk.

"Well," Hank said grabbing a stack of papers, "These papers aren't going to grade themselves."

_Hank Pym will return in his own story (Coming sometime 2015)_


	3. Minisode 2

RWBY Spider Minisode 2: Shocking Developments

_10 years ago, Hardy Manor, 4:12 pm_

After pulling into the already crowded crime scene, Franklin Quaid steps out of the vehicle and speaks with the responding officer, a fat cop with the name tag Campbell. He saw two bodies being pulled out of the mansion on gurneys, white sheets covering their still forms. "Detective Quaid, what do we got?" he asked flashing his badge.

"Detective," began the portly officer, "At about fifteen minutes ago my partner and I received a call over dispatch about two 187's (homicides). The victims have been identified as Jack and Anastasia Hardy."

"Cause of death?" Quaid asked. Officer Campbell's face suddenly turned a little green. "What's the problem?"

"Sorry Detective, it's just…Mrs. Hardy was found with several lacerations all over her body. By the looks of it, she was tortured before the sick bastard decided to end it all and snapped her neck. Mr. Hardy on the other hand was killed from a knife into the head. He was the lucky one, he went fast."

"There are no "lucky" ones here officer," Quaid said sternly and looked over at a parked ambulance. The children of Jack and Anastasia Hardy were being tended to by EMTs and officers alike. "Have they said anything?"

Campbell shook his head, "The older and youngest ones, Cleopatra and Isis, were outside when it happened, their dad told them to stay put. Apparently Mr. Hardy was out with his daughters at the time of his wife's murder. Poor bastard walked right into his own death."

"What about the middle one?"

"Felicia? Well…" Campbell trailed off, collecting his thoughts.

"What is it?"

"Detective, she's a witness, she saw her father murdered right in front of her."

"Did she say who did it?"

"It was the Goblin sir."

"The Goblin," Quaid repeated and then muttered, "Son of a bitch."

"Yeah, I don't know what the Hardy's did to piss off the Big Man, but it was enough to call his right hand man in."

"At this point, I think the Goblin is more of a threat than the Big Man ever was. That's psycho's path of destruction never seems to end. Did Felicia say anything else?"

"No sir, she's been quite ever since."

Quaid looks over at the silver haired Faunus girl, curdled up in the fetal position and staring at the ground. The veteran officer steps away from his brother in blue and strolls over to the downtrodden girl. He kneels down and says, "Excuse me, Felicia?" Felicia Hardy looked up and stared at the large man with sad, green eyes. "My name is Franklin Quaid, I'm a detective."

"Are you going to find the bad man who killed my mom and dad?" she asked.

Quaid tried to look tough and replied, "I'll do everything in my power to bring your parent's killer to justice."

Felicia's expression turned to malice and said, "No, you need to kill him."

Before he could respond, Quaid's radio went off. _"All units, all units, we got a 211 _(robbery)_ in progress at Vale City First National Bank. Suspects are armed and dangerous."_

"This is Quaid responding," Frank said into the radio, "I'm on my way." He turns off the radio and addresses the girl, "Got to go, there are more bad guys that need to be taught a lesson." As Quaid rushes back to his car, Felicia watched him with a glare.

_They _all_ deserve to die_, the seven year old Faunus girl thought.

_Vale City First National Bank, 4:21 pm_

Franklin Quaid sped down the street and could not believe the carnage before him. Several officers are down and a few police cruisers are damaged and flipped upside down as the criminals loaded their truck with the cash. Quaid stops his car, gets out, and pulls out his sidearm. "Freeze, drop your weapons and get on the ground"! He pointed his pistol at a man in a cowboy hat, a sharply dressed man, a large Bovine Faunus, and a man wearing a purple trench coat, goggles, and metal, vibrating gauntlets.

The man in the purple coat was laughing. "Do you not see what I did to your pals pig?" he asked, raising his arm.

"We don't have time for this hombre Schultz," Cowboy Hat said. "Last thing we need is you playing with that gizmo of yours."

Schultz smirked and replied, "This "gizmo" just put me on the fast track to a promotion." A concussive blast is fired and Quaid dives right. He watched as his car went flying back and immediately got to his feet in a sprint as Schultz kept firing. After about a minute of mindless destruction, Schultz lowered his arm and joined his colleagues in the back of the truck.

Quaid watched helplessly as the truck pulls away, secretly thankful to God he just survived that ordeal.

_Vale City, 5:11 pm_

In one of the many warehouses owned by the Big Man, the criminals Montana, Fancy Dan and Ox were laughing it up while counting the money from the bank job. Their leader, Herman Schultz, stood with his hands behind his back as he talked with the Gentleman, the boss's most trusted lieutenant.

"You've done well Schultz, as usual," the Gentleman stated, "And those new toys of yours have certainly made it easier."

"Thank you sir," Schultz responded.

"It is because of your hard work and ingenuity that the Big Man has decided to give you an important task. We are expanding our businesses to the country side and the boss wants to set up shop in Redwood. He wants you to lead this new chapter."

Schultz grinned, "It would be an honor." He then looked at his boys and asked, "What about my crew?"

"Montana, Fancy Dan, and Ox will be promoted to your old position as Enforcers. We were only going to promote one of them, but they work better as a team. As for you, with your new promotion, you receive a new crew and a new title, one of your choosing."

"What do you mean?"

"Like my title, the Gentleman, or the Big Man or the Goblin, a new name that reflects your skills or personality. You know something that brings more of a flare than Herman Schultz."

The former Enforcer strokes his chin and grins, "I got a few ideas."

"You depart in a few days, pack your shit and get your affairs in order."

"Oh, I'll be ready, just need to make some adjustments, and let a friend _tinker_ with the design."

_A few days later_

Several men were standing by a truck, waiting for their new boss to arrive.

"Listen up cockbites"! The men turn and stand up straight, their mouths a gape at the strange sight before them. A man in a yellow and brown quilted padded suit walked up to them and folded his arms. "You work for me now, so always remember to do what I say and not to screw up or else."

"Or else what, you'll make us wear a get up stupider than yours?" one crook asked as he laughed. Schultz raised an arm and fired a blast from his gauntlet into his chest. The blast was from an upgraded version of the vibro-shock gauntlets. These are so powerful that Schultz requires this "stupid get up" to protect himself. The guy who mouthed off is most likely dead from the point blank demonstration.

"Anyone else have any stupid questions?" His new crew shook their heads and said they had no problems. "Good."

"Uh sir, the Gentleman asked if you came up with a name yet. What do we call you now boss?"

Under his mask, Schultz smiled and replied, "Call me the Shocker, and before they know it, the people of Redwood won't know what'll hit them." Shocker orders his men to load up and roll out to their new turf. _But one day_, thought Schultz, _I'll come back here and run this town!_

_Catch the Shocker and his reign of terror in the RWBY Spider!_


	4. Minisode 3

RWBY Spider Minisode 3: Ferocity

_Vale City High School, Tuesday March 20__th__, 7:34 pm_

The crowds were cheering as the Vale High Victorians scored another point. The city's number one Grifball team smacked each other around as Tyler Stone, the team captain, led his team back to field's center.

"Whoo, go Tyler"! Roxanne Vulpes, Tyler's girlfriend, cheered.

"Think you could scream louder?" Arden Ambrose asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, I just love Grifball"!

Arden shook his head and watched the field as the ball was tossed in the air by the ref and the players started tackling each other for the ball. The only reason Arden decided to come to one of his school's Grifball games was because Roxy begged him. Tyler's dad claims he's always busy, being the Alchemax CEO and all, but really he and Tyler are still feuding about the fact Tyler's dating a Faunus. Roxy felt Tyler needed a bigger cheering section, with people who don't just cheer because he's rich, and believed Arden would be willing to come. While Arden and Tyler aren't actually friends and have nothing in common, Arden just can't say no to the nicest girl in school.

"Well, I don't see the point in it," Arden and Roxy turn to see Jessica Jones, head of the school newspaper, commenting right behind them.

"But as the editor of the Daily Bugle, it is mandatory for you to attend all scholastic events, both academic _and_ athletic," Arden said, practically spitting the word "editor".

"Is that jealousy I detect Ambrose?" Jess replies.

"No, just pointing out that you would prefer to be out investing your time in "real" stories. How _is_ your internship at VNN going anyway?"

Jessica gave a conceited smile and said, "It's great, my supervisor and I recently had an interview with Curt Connors of Horizon Labs. The work they're doing with Cross Species Genetics will revolutionize medicine for years to come. But you would know if you stuck with the paper long enough to earn an internship."

Arden laughed, "We all can't follow the flawless example of the "Jewel" of Vale High. Not to mention it's hard to please you with your thoughts on how a story should be written."

Before Jess could retort, the teenage trio look out on the field from a whistle blowing. One of the Victorians, a large Faunus with antlers named Moose, just tackled one of the visiting players to the ground for no reason.

"That's unsportsmanlike conduct"! The referee yelled, "You're out of the game"!

Enraged, Moose picked up the ref with one hand and threw him all the way to the home team bench. Moose then started beating his chest and charged for the stands. The people started running and Arden took advantage to slip away.

Moose hit the wall in front of the stands and started pounding it with his fists, leaving dents in the concrete. "Moose what has gotten into you?"! Tyler yelled, running over to his teammate.

The Faunus Grifball player responded with a back hand and sent his captain flying back. Roxy saw this and immediately jumped down from the stands to help her boyfriend. "Tyler, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine babe, but you shouldn't be here"! Tyler responded. The couple looks up to see the hyperventilating behemoth standing over them. He raised his arms to bring them down when someone jumped on his broad shoulders, fired webbing in his eyes, and leapt off. Landing right in front of Tyler and Roxanne was the vigilante VNN has dubbed the Spider.

"If I were you and did not have kickass spider powers, I'd be running," the Spider said over his shoulder at the couple. The pair gets up and sprints off the field to safety. Arden turns his attention to the Grifball player, with his vision restored, and says, "Come at me Bullwinkle."

Roaring, Moose charges the teenage superhero as he vaults over him and kicks him in the back. Moose staggered for a second but recovered and grabbed Arden by the scruff of his sweatshirt. He picks him up and slams him back on the ground.

Arden grunts in pain. _Man, he's a lot stronger than he looks, _Arden thought. _Moose looks like an imposing guy, but this feels like super-strength. Better not hold back then._ Putting his full might into his fist, Arden struck Moose's arm, shattering the bone. Moose clutched his arm and recoiled in pain, giving Arden the time to make his move.

Arden jumped up and started spraying webbing all over the large Faunus, insuring he stays glued to the ground. Moose struggled and was able to break some of the webbing, but with one broken arm and Arden replenishing his net, all the Faunus was doing was tiring himself out. Now completely covered in webbing and his strength seemingly depleted, Moose passes out from whatever adrenaline high he was on.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Arden turns his head as he heard the sound of police sirens. "Looks like the boys in blue will take it from here," he said aloud, "Still, better stick around just in case." Arden swings up back to the bleachers and activates his cloaking.

Several minutes go by as Arden watches the police; led by Detective Quaid, process the crime scene, cut Moose free, and leads him into the back of a police cruiser.

An officer approaches Quaid and reports. "Sir, we've spoken with all the witnesses and they all say the same thing; the Varsity Grirballer Moose Alces just went ballistic for no reason. He showed signs of aggression and peaked physical strength."

"And the referee he injured?" Quaid asked.

"He's being treated at Vale General and should make a full recovery."

"Hmm, I have a strange feeling I know what caused it."

"Well stop guessing because you're right," Quaid and the officer turn to see another approaching detective. She has dark brown skin and sporting a pretty impressive afro. She wore a brown trench coat similar to Quaid's with a red shirt underneath and her badge dangling around her neck.

"Detective Knight, good to see you," Quaid said.

"Get used to it hun because you're going to see a lot of me," Mercedes "Misty" Knight responded. Detective Knight is head of the VCPD's NCD (Narcotics Crime Division). "And it's all because of this little devil." Knight held up a syringe with a label marked with the head of an angry wolf. It's similar to the design of the White Fang insignia, minus the claw marks.

"Feral," Quaid muttered. Feral is a performance enhancing steroid tailored only to the DNA of Faunus. Lots of athletes have been juicing in order to get the better of their human counterparts. And like most drugs, it's highly addictive, causing a lot of young Faunus to OD from the drug. The Faunus community is in an uproar and the White Fang is holding their own investigation to find the supplier. Quaid knows that this will only lead to more interracial violence if the supplier is not found soon. "Do you have any leads on who's making this crap?"

"Only a name, but it doesn't help much," Knight answers. "According to my contacts a man calling himself Mr. Hyde is the creator of Feral. We've cross checked this name in the database and came up with nothing."

"Then it's clearly an alias." Quaid rubs the back of his head and says, "Let's regroup back at headquarters and start comparing notes. We need to prepare for the worse if this Mr. Hyde isn't caught soon." With his fellow officers in agreement, Quaid and the others finish processing the crime scene and take off.

Arden became visible and started swinging for home. _Looks like I'll need to start keeping my eyes open on this whole Feral thing_ he thought. _I can't afford to be taken off guard like that again._

Unbeknownst to even Arden, Jessica Jones had stayed behind and saw everything. Moose's rampage, the Spider stopping him, and overheard the police, all the while staying very well hidden. _This has been an eventful evening _Jessica thought. _It's all good material for a story, but one topic comes to mind; how did the Spider get here so fast? Maybe he was swinging nearby or…he was already here._ Jessica smiles, steps out of her hiding place, and heads for home.

_Catch the events of this episode unfold in the upcoming RWBY Spider Story Arc __**Hot to Foxtrot**_

_(Note: Check main story for updates when said arc is available)_


	5. Minisode 4

RWBY Spider Minisode 4: In Loving Memory

_The Kingdom of Atlas, roughly 14 years ago, Pelican Cemetery_

Kala Silverback placed a rose before a tiny grave marker and rose to stand by her husband Kerchek. The female Ape Faunus had tears streaming down her cheeks while Kerchek looked stoic. It may not look like he's crying, but Kala knew that her husband was using every ounce of strength to fight back the tears.

"Kerchek, you can cry, it's okay," Kala said, a little worried for her husband. He said nothing as he dropped to one knee and placed one of his large hands on the grave.

"I failed you," he began without emotion, speaking to the grave. "When I first held you in my arms, I was beaming with pride. All the terrible things I did in my life, the decisions I made to safeguard the people of this kingdom, I did this for your mother and then you. I was going to teach you how the world works, teach you to not be afraid of the darkness and monsters, and maybe, help us make it brighter. My little light, you were so full of wonder. I would have traded my own life just to get back every second I was away from you and cherish them. Now, the world has been robbed of your gifts and has become an even darker place." Kerchek placed a rose next to his wife's and rose, his own tears coming down.

HERE LIES MONTGOMERY SILVERBACK

BORN: OCTOBER 13, 1999 – DIED: FEBRUARY 1, 2000

"Goodbye…my son," Kerchek muttered and embraced his wife.

Kerchek Silverback will return in HOWLING COMMANDOS & RWBY Spider

AN: I had to do something guys, we all know what happened, there is no need to say it because will only bring more pain. If not for Monty Oum, there would be no RWBY, one of the most original and exciting web series I have ever seen. And if not for RWBY, there would be no RWBY Fanfics. Just goes to show you how one man's imagination can stir up the minds and imaginations of countless others. And as long as we remember great people like Mr. Oum, they are never truly gone. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to listen to Gary Jules' "Mad World". R.I.P Monty Oum.


End file.
